


Your turn

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: LL One year anniversary [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Adorable, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Cute, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kidfic, Life lessons fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Kakashi and Shikaku have a discussion about the boys as they watch the two wrestle with each other in a hand to hand match. It leaves much to be desired for the Anbu.





	Your turn

**Author's Note:**

> One of the one year anniversary fics for Life Lessons. If you haven't read the main fic GO READ IT!

Kakashi couldn’t help but snicker as he watched Kotetsu throw Iruka over his shoulder to the ground, only for Iruka to catch himself and try to kick back at him. The two were giving as good as they got, tusseling in the dirt in a fair hand to hand match. No weapons were to be used and considering that both he and Shikaku had taken the boys weapons it was safe to say that there would be no weapons. Shikaku was sitting beside him on the bench in the shadow users back yard. The man snorted when he saw Iruka try to get Kotetsu into a hold, it failed miserably.

“I think you should tell him that he doesn’t have the strength for that.”

“Why don’t you?” Kakashi countered back.

The man was silent a moment. “He likes you better.”

Kakashi twisted his head to stare at the older man, Shikaku ignored him in favor of calling out.

“NO BITING!”

Kakashi whipped his head around only to sigh when he saw Iruka let go of his friends arm, shouting back at them “You said whatever works.” Only to make a breathy grunt as he was thrown back into the dirt by Kotetsu who took the advantage of his friend being distracted. Iruka glared up at his friend, swiping his legs to try and knock Kotetsu ground. The other boy jumped only to give a startled yelp when Iruka climbed to his feet fast enough to tackle the boy. His previous complaints to the Anbu long forgotten as the younger boy attempted to pin Kotetsu, he wasn’t having much luck at first. Kotetsu was naturally strong than his lithe frame, but Iruka had something going for him. Namely all his training with Wolf, it didn’t take much to find the right pressure point to stop Kotetsu from throwing him off with his hand. Iruka forgot to worry about the other one, a grunt and thump later and Iruka was once more sprawled in the dirt. He huffed, climbing to his hands and knees. Kotetsu was in the process of climbing to his feet, rubbing his numb arm to try and get sensation back. Once they were once more on even footing did the two boys go back to it.

“You taught him that I presume?”

“Nah he looked it up.”

“Liar.”

“Hmm.”

“How many times did you have to do that to him before he figured it out?” Came the curious question from the older man. Kakashi shrugged. “I didn’t do it to him...Too much. Though it was probably more than once. I made sure he was doing it right.”

Shikaku was silent a moment. “You’re an idiot.”

“Thank you, I really try.” The sardonic response was ignored in favor of Shikaku muttering. “You let an inexperienced genin pressure hold you. He could do damage-”

“Please, half the time he was trying he was too hesitant to even do anything. The other half the time he was doing it wrong, mostly when he wasn’t even close to the pressure point.” He snickered. “It was interesting to watch him fumble about.”

“I’m sure.” Shikaku drawled.

“I showed him how to do it, he’s good to go.”

The man beside him shook his head, obviously done with the conversation since it appeared he couldn’t make the other see sense. The older men huffed in tandem when the watched the two boy collide only to fall back with groans.

“Well that’s one way to play chicken.”

Shikaku snorted. “You two alright?”

They were bother rubbing some part of them, elbows and heads didn’t tend to go well with each other. Knee’s and groins less so. The boys gave them steely glares before going back to their attempt to rub the pain away. The Anbu snorted at the frustrated boys attempts to make him feel bad for not warning them of their impending collision. 

“Should we tell them?”

“No.”

“It’s mean not to.”

“I don’t care.”

Kakashi smirked. “I thought you liked them.”

“I like them when they’re not being little shits. They know better.” He waved a hand towards the two boys who were once more tusseling in the dirt. “Neither of them is going to win a match doing things that way.”

“Looks like a street brawl.”

“Exactly. They might only be genin, but they do have some training.”

Kakashi hummed to himself as he looked on towards the genin’s struggles to down each other. “We could show them.”

“No.”

“You just don’t want to lose.”

“Wolf.”

“Yes Raccoon?”

“Shut up.”

The younger Anbu huffed. “Is that an order sir?” He taunted.

“Yes.”

Kakashi glanced over to him. “You realize that we’re both off duty and you technically only outrank me if we consider seniority by years of service.”

Shikaku glanced back at him. “I’m aware.”

“So...”

“I was hoping you’d forget that.”

“I didn’t.”

“I see that now.” The man seemed resigned to his order being ignored.

“If it makes you feel better you can order them around.” Kakashi waved his hand towards the two boys.

“They’re genin.”

“They’re subordinates.”

“They’re genin.”

“They’re still subordinates.”

Kakashi blatantly ignored the glare he was getting. “Just saying if you want to bark orders at someone and have them actually comply, they’re your best bet right now.”

Shikaku sighed as he turned his attention back to the two boys only to shake his head. “Your turn.”

“NO BITING!”

The boys winced before Kotetsu released Iruka and they tumbled back to the ground to kick at each other.

“I really think we should blame that on Izumo.”

“You can’t blame another genin for them biting each other.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.” Shikaku huffed.

“Cause Izumo bites a lot.”

“So do they.” The man waved a hand towards the squabbling genin. “How many times have we had to tell them off?”

“Today?”

Shikaku gave a nod.

“We’re currently sitting at 13.”

Shikaku sighed.

“So Izum-””

“It’s not Izumo’s fault.”

“Well it sure as hell ain’t Mizuki’s.”

Shikaku chuckled. “True.”

They never really sat in on the training sessions involving the other boy, he was nervous around them and most often refused to participate until they ‘left’. Even when they did stick around to watch from the tree’s it was clear to see the boy had a favored fighting style and didn’t devolve into the more apt play fighting the others did from time to time.

Both Anbu glanced back to the ‘battle’ taking place when Iruka shouted back at them. “Language.” Only to get punched in the sternum and go down hard. Kakashi winced on behalf of the boy, shaking his head he couldn’t help but mutter to Shikaku.

“Think we should tell them to stop getting distracted by us?”

“Probably.”

“We’re not going to though are we?”

“Not likely.”

Kakashi gave a nod. “We’re horrible people.”

Shikaku chuckled at the simple statement from the teen. “I think of it as being a decent shinobi.”

“That just makes us sound likes assholes.”

“Lang-UGH.” This time Kotetsu went down hard when Iruka caught the boy off guard.

The two Anbu sighed.

“We really should tell them.”

“You do it then.”

“Nah, this is entertaining.”

Shikaku couldn’t help but say. “Your a horrible person.”

“Decent shinobi though.”

They smirked beneath their masks to each other. Their attention returned to the two boys only for the seasoned shinobi to call out together.

“NO BITING!”

The boys still had a lot to learn.

 


End file.
